Patrick Clarkson
Unnamed son |status = Incarcerated |actor = Kevin Corrigan |appearance = About Face|mo = Kidnapping|victims = 1}} Patrick Clarkson is a kidnapper who appears in season nine of ''CSI: Miami''. Background Greg Calomar is a serial killer who framed Patrick Clarkson for the murder of his neighbor, Helen Sherman. He saw the fight between Patrick and Ted Sherman, Helen's husband, when Ted saw him peeking over the fence looking for his dog. Ted thought he was looking at his wife and punched him for it. Patrick walked away and left his soda bottle behind. Greg sent an email through Patrick's unprotected wifi network, asking to meet Helen. Once inside the house, Greg broke Helen's neck and raped her with Patrick's soda bottle, setting him up to take the fall. Patrick's prints on the soda bottle, the email sent from Patrick's IP address, and the false testimony of Ted saying he saw Patrick the night Helen was murdered, was enough to have Patrick sentenced to life in prison. His wife, Lyla left him and later married Bruce Moore. Season Nine See No Evil Although not seen, Patrick is one of the five inmates to escape prison during the Miami West Prison breakout. About Face When another murder occurs on a college campus with the same modus operandi as the barter party killer, Patrick is suspected to be the murder. When Natalia finishes her lecture to warn students about being safe online, Patrick kidnaps her in the parking lot before she can get into her car. He then binds her hands and mouth with tape and retrains her to the floor of a black van. When Natalia wakes up she tries to bite the tape off her hands as Patrick drives in circles. He insists that he's innocent and was set up. He mentioned his six year old son had just gotten a baseball mit at his birthday party, which Patrick presumably watched from a distance. After Natalia manages to free herself from the tape, she grabs Patrick and he loses control of the van and they tumble off into a grass patch, next to the road. Patrick manages to escape before help arrives and Natalia is rescued by Horatio Caine and taken to a hospital to get her arm looked at. After Natalia discovers that Patrick's son was indeed given a baseball glove for his birthday, giving him an alibi, she suspects he may be telling the truth about being set up. Natalia saw the full fridge one of the victims was selling online and figures out that all of the murder victims were prostituting themselves online. Then she discovers an ultrasound gel on Cara's body. They manage to link it back to the real killer, Greg Calomar, and upon arrest, they found an ultrasound wand that he used to rape his victims. After Patrick found out Greg was arrested and his name was cleared, he called Natalia to arrest himself. He was found sitting on a park bench, watching his ex-wife and son play on a playground. Patrick apologizes to Natalia about her injured arm before Natalia arrests him. Presumably, Patrick is incarcerated again for kidnapping and breaking out of prison. Known Victims * March 27, 2011: Natalia Boa Vista Appearances Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Kidnappers Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Incarcerated